


Day Twelve

by CsjLam



Series: Twelve days of six fics [12]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Of course I had to add Parrward, Parrward, This fic mentions a few of the previous days, Welp that’s the end of the series, happy holidays!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsjLam/pseuds/CsjLam
Summary: The queens spend their Christmas night together.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Anne of Cleves, Anne of Cleves & Jane Seymour, Everyone & Everyone, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Series: Twelve days of six fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056155
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Day Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final day! This short little 12 fic series was pretty great, and I hope you’ve all enjoyed it :D
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to those who celebrate!

On a certain winter day, the six queens were all enjoying the peace and silence around their shared house.

For once, there wasn’t a mess in the kitchen. Not a single chase around the house, no electrocution accidents, not even a single fight. The six all agreed to finally give each other some time to wind down. After such a hectic year, it’s fair that they get a break, and which better day to do so than on Christmas?

After their dinner, all six of them had scattered around their house.

Catherine of Aragon sat down on her bed, and left out a small sigh as she loosened her shoulders.

Recounting the past days leading up to today, her fondest memory would be the snowball fight. Right as someone had missed their original target and hit her in the face instead, she had finally joined in on the snowball fight. Although she’ll never admit it to the other queens’ directly, she had fun while chasing them around, snowball in hand. It was fun to let loose, to do something purely because it was fun.

Sure, she might’ve appeared a tad bit angry when her face first got slammed with snow, but she doesn’t blame them. After all, it was just an accident. She loves her newfound family with all her heart, and she’d do anything for them.

Her eyes drifted onto the clock, and the hands of it began inching closer and closer onto the “12” mark.

There was still some time before Christmas officially passes, but she’d rather spend some time alone before reuniting with her fellow queens.

Anne Boleyn pouted at the pile of presents below the Christmas tree. As she crossed her arms and continued to glare at the pile, flashes of memories from the past days had came flowing back.

As much as she hated the rule of “Boxing Day”, she still couldn’t defy the wishes of the others. In the end of the present thief fiasco, the second queen was once again cornered by Katherine and Cathy, and she was soon ordered to return the presents.

Well, she has caused quite a bit of chaos among the queens, so she supposed she has to let them rest, even if it was just a day. Apart from stealing a gift from the tree, she had also stolen a bowl of cookie dough from her cousin earlier in the month, which she _definitely_ did not eat all at once.

A smirk crept up on her face as she reviewed her accomplishments throughout the month. The queens might find some of her habits to be annoying, and they might scold the second queen for her actions, but they all knew that those were just to lift the group’s spirits up. Of course, she knew when she should stop pulling her tricks on the other queens.

As the day is coming to an end, she plopped down next to the pile of wrapped presents. Only a few more minutes before she can finally tear open the gifts, only a few more minutes before the concept of Boxing Day works in her favour instead of against it.

Jane Seymour could be found searching through her closet.

As her eyes roamed through her packed wardrobe, it had lit up with glee right as it landed on a pile of neatly folded sweaters.

Throughout the year, she has been observing the other queens to figure out the best gift she could give them on Christmas, and the idea of ugly sweaters had came to mind. She often says that she’s not as talented as the others when it comes to stuff like music, writing or dancing, but sewing and knitting was something she could do.

With that thought in mind, she carefully pulled out the stack of sweaters, and a smile had stretched across her face as she examined each of her work.

When it came to her own sweater, she wasn’t quite sure on what details she should add onto it. For each of the sweaters, she had added a special aspect on each of them, whether it be floral patterns for Aragon, video game characters for Boleyn, little dog patterns for Cleves, music notes for Howard or stars for Parr. Each of them had a special detail added onto it. However, Jane was stumped on what she should add for her own.

For the other queens, she added her interests and hobbies onto their sweaters, but sewing was already her hobby, so what else could she add?

This had troubled the third queen for a while, but in the end, an idea had struck her and she was proud to finally finish the six sweaters.

On her own sweater, she had added six little crowns. All of them were different colours, and of course, they had symbolised her fellow housemates. As cheesy as it might sound, but her favourite thing in this life would be the queens. The five of them were always by her side and stuck with her no matter what. Therefore, as a sign of appreciation, she knitted the crowns onto her sweater.

Anna of Cleves was.... supervising the second queen.

After all the chaos she’s caused, Anna thought it would be best if she had kept an eye on the green queen just in case. It wasn’t like she didn’t trust Anne. Not at all, actually. She thought it would just be safer. Right after the present thief incident, she had checked on the second queen, who had been sulking in the corner, cursing under her breath about not being able to open it.

As she continued to watch in the distance, she remembered a promise she had made earlier this month.

Her mind wondered if Jane was feeling better after that day. The third queen had been worrying about not being able to keep up with the group, and ever since Anna had reassured the third queen that they’ll never leave her behind and that she could always express her worries to the fourth queen, Jane was seen to be doing significantly better.

To be completely honest, the red queen also had some similar doubts in her mind. That’s why she went outside on that day. She didn’t tell the third queen, but Jane acknowledged that the fourth queen just needed some alone time.

After that day, the two could be found teaching each other some of their findings. Jane decided to reach out to the fourth queen again regarding her anxieties, and the fourth queen soon did the same.

Katherine Howard was standing outside of Catherine Parr’s room. She ran her fingers through her hair to calm herself down, since a sudden wave of anxiousness had washed over her.

Her girlfriend had called her out to meet, so she had strolled down to the sixth queen’s room right after the invite.

She wasn’t sure why she was called out at this time, since all the presents are already placed under the Christmas tree. Maybe Cathy had prepared something else?

Before she had decided to walk to the blue queen’s room, she fixed a quick glance at the guitar lying beside her bed.

She had prepared a present for the sixth queen already, and said gift was lying in the pile downstairs, but she still had another surprise for the queen.

No amount of gifts can truly represent the love and care Katherine had for Cathy. The sixth queen had been there for her when she needed it, the two had created so many memories together. Just within this month, the two tried to bake a batch of cookies together and caught the present thief inside their house. Of course, those weren’t the only things the two did together, those were just the more memorable ones.

Besides spending time with her girlfriend, she also had a spectacular time fighting the other queens in their small little snowball fight. In the end, nobody confessed to throwing the snowball that triggered the wrath of Catherine, but that was fine. It was still fun while it lasted, and that’s all that matters.

Catherine Parr fidgeted with her fingers in an attempt to calm her nerves down.

The sixth queen was fixated on the blue notebook on her desk. With a heavy heart and a sigh, she picked the book up and flipped through it one last time.

Inside the blue notebook contained multiple journal entries and a myriad of photographs. A small blush had found its way on the blue queen’s cheek as she read through the journal again, her sapphire eyes lingered on the photos that accompanied each entry.

Apart from the gift she had wrapped and placed down under the Christmas tree, the survivor also wished to gift this notebook to the fifth queen. To the sixth queen, this meant entrusting all her personal thoughts and secrets from before onto her girlfriend. It was something she wished to do for a while now, and now that Christmas is here, she can finally do so.

The sixth queen marched forward to the door, holding the journal close to her chest as she took each step.

The alarm rang through their household, signalling that Christmas is over, and it was time to unbox their gifts.

As soon as Anne got the signal, her eyes darted onto the pile of gifts. But just as she was about to lunge forward and absolutely demolish the wrapping, she was held back by the fourth queen, who ran over just in time.

“Let me go, Anna! It’s time to open them!” She demanded the red queen, who didn’t loosen their grip at all.

“At least wait for the others to get down first!” Anna had reminded the second queen, who still kept trying to reach for the presents.

Just as the two were having their little dispute, Jane had stumbled into the living room with a pile of clothes in hand, causing the two to momentarily stop.

“Whoa! Calm down, you two! I have a some sweaters for you all!” She greeted the two with a smile, and placed the stack down onto a chair.

Right as Anna let Anne go, the second queen had rushed over to the third queen’s pile of presents, and began admiring each and every one of them while her eyes beamed in anticipation.

“These look so good! Thank you Jane!”

As the second queen was distracted by Jane’s sudden addition of gifts, Anna walked over to the third queen.

“So you did have something prepared for Christmas?”

“Well... yeah. I wasn’t sure if I was following the traditions correctly, but after those talks you gave me, I finally decided to complete them, so...

Thank you, Anna. You were a great listener, and I want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to, I’ll be here.”

“....thanks, Jane.” Anna returned Jane’s invite with a smirk.

“Good to know Anne hasn’t destroyed the wrapping paper yet.” Catherine announced her presence as she descended through the stairs, leaving only two queens left before they can all opened their gifts.

“Oh hey! And here I thought you were going to be their third wheel!” Anna welcomed the first queen, pointing at the ceiling to refer to the couple upstairs.

“Like Jane said, isn’t third wheeling supposed to be your thing?”

While the four queens were having their exchange downstairs, Cathy had faced the door of her room, and as she took a deep breath, she opened the door.

The person waiting for her outside was none other than Katherine Howard. The fifth queen wore a smile on her face, along with a guitar strapped around her torso.

“I guess we both prepared a special present.” Cathy spoke up, lifting the journal away from her chest.

“I... yeah.” Katherine hesitated a bit before replying, “should we do this later? They’re waiting for us down there.”

“Don’t worry about it, they can wait for a few more minutes.”

“Let’s hope they can get Anne to wait.”

“Right.” Cathy let out a small chuckle at Katherine’s remark, and after a beat of silence passed, the sixth queen moved to the side of the doorway.

“Shall we?” Cathy suggested, holding out a hand to invite Katherine inside.

**Author's Note:**

> And with that, this series has come to an end. Thank you to those who stuck around for this journey, even if it was just twelve days. Like I said on day eleven, I’m going to go back to work on my other projects, like the phantom thief au and the tbhk au! If you liked my writing and haven’t checked them out, please give them a read :D
> 
> As for some other projects like the arena au I have with wolf, I’ll try to get more chapters out for the AUs first so there won’t be too much spoilers!
> 
> I wanted to write a Parrward series, but that might have to wait a bit, since I have too much things too work on at the moment....well, it still might happen soon ;D


End file.
